


Save water, shower together

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, long day Chris decides to join Peter under the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save water, shower together

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the "IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH AU" prompt. 
> 
> Happy Petopher appreciation week guys!

Chris was exhausted. The pack had a pretty rough day, facing a rogue omega going feral and a freaking hydra. The hunter was soaked in blood and sweat and the only thing he wanted to do was get under the super amazing shower Peter had installed in their bathroom when he moved in with him and Allison. But he had to stay behind and help discard the remains, clean the mess they’ve made. But not Peter, he never stayed.

 

_“I’m reeking, Christopher. There is no way I’m staying here for another hour, stinking of dead. See you at home.”_  He had dismissed him and Chris would’ve been pissed off with him if he didn’t know Peter well enough to understand why he can’t have the smell of death around him for too long. So he had stayed, helped Scott and Derek dispose what was left and 55 minutes later he was walking through the back door of his home.

 

“Peter?” He yelled once inside but there was no answer. Frowning, Chris locked the door, left his keys on the kitchen top and walked towards the stairs. “Peter?” He called again as he took the steps two at a time. Reaching their bedroom, Chris heard the water in the bathroom running and growled quietly. “I swear to God, Peter, if you use all the hot water you’ll sleep on the fucking couch for a month!” He yelled loudly as he tore his clothes apart, not bothering to pick them up.

 

“Oh, do calm down, Christopher. I just got in.” He heard Peter’s reply and walked into their bathroom, locking the door behind him. Allison had said that she’d spend the night at Lydia’s but Chris wanted to be safe. (Especially after last month, when she almost caught them fucking on the couch in the living room, when she almost walked in on Peter bouncing enthusiastically on Chris’ cock.) Chris pulled the shower curtain open and quickly got under the hot water.

 

"What do you mean you just got in?" He moaned out as his muscles started relaxing. "You left an hour ago."

 

"Yeah, well I had to make a quick stop at Deaton's." Peter said matter of factly as he poured shampoo in his palm and started massaging the hunter's head. "The omega knew how to use his claws."

 

"Are you okay?" Chris asked and let his eyes skim over his lover's body. "Oh, you are more than okay." He exclaimed as he noticed Peter's hard dick. "Were you planning on having fun without me?" He whispered and let his fingers hover over the wolf's cock. He chuckled when he felt Peter's nails dig at his scalp. "Hmm, you know I don't like it when you have fun without me."

 

"Well maybe next time you should leave the kids clean up all the mess and come home with me." Peter growled and pulled at Chris' hair, moving his head under the streaming water, rinsing the shampoo off.

 

"And maybe next time I should just drag you into my SUV and make you suck me while I drive?" Lifting his left hand, Chris let the tips of his fingers brush against Peter's lips. "Maybe I'll have you gagging on me while I drive us out of the town." Moving his hand lower he scratched Peter's chest, grinning widely at the little gasp the wolf let out when his nail caught on a nipple. "Maybe once we're at our spot I'll drag you out of the car, rip off your clothes and bend you over the hood." Scratching Peter's lower abdomen, Chris leaned closer and gently sucked the shell of Peter's right ear between his lips. "Maybe I'll spread your cheeks open and eat you out, making you scream, making you beg me to fuck you good, to fuck you hard." Peter whimpered and Chris grinned against his neck. "And I will fuck you hard, Peter. I will _ravage_ you." Taking pity on the wolf (and himself, if he had to be honest), Chris grabbed their cocks and held them both in his hand, jerking them slowly. "Will you let me, Peter? Will you let me take everything from you?”

 

"God, yes." Peter moaned and tried to thrust his hips, to get more friction. Growling, Chris let his thumb press just below the wolf's head, at the spot he knew was guaranteed to have Peter come in a moment. Screaming loudly Peter grabbed Chris' shoulders as his orgasm overtook him. In the haze that clouded his mind the wolf almost missed his lover's orgasm, only opening his eyes when the distinctive smell of _Chris_ invaded his senses.

 

“We should finish here and get something to eat.” Chris mumbled against Peter’s lips. “I’ll need to strengthen up for round two.” At that Peter lifted his eyebrows curiously.

  
“There’s going to be a round two?” Chris nodded affirmatively and the wolf grinned. “Well, maybe we’ll get to see if you can make me beg.” Smirking, Chris slapped Peter’s ass as the wolf walked out of the shower. Rubbing the soap against his chest, Chris hummed happily, thinking that his day was horrible, but man, he was sure that the night was going to be amazing!


End file.
